Infeccion Z
by suki4love
Summary: Todo comenzo tan repentinamente que nisiquiera nos dimos cuanta... hasta que empezaron a devorar a todo ser viviente.
1. el comienzo del final

"Pensamientos"

–_"Recuerdos"_–

–Diálogos–

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

–_"Gusto en conocerte"_–

–_"I…"_–

–_"Yo soy…"_–

–_"I can't"_–

–_"Yo soy María"_–

–_"¿Alfred?"_ –

–_"Sorry"_–

–_"Stop it"_–

–_"¿Te duele?"_ –

–_"NO!"_ –

–_"Yo…"_–

–_"Mary…?"_–

…_.._

–_"¿Por qué..?"_ –

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Todo parecía darle vueltas en esos momentos, su cabeza estaba adolorida y no podía recordar mucho antes de quedar inconsciente.

Su ultimo recuerdo claro fue estar en la escuela con su hermano…. Su hermano, en esos momentos se preguntaba donde estaría, pero lo más importante ahora era… ¿Dónde estaba él?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se sentía mareado y sentía como si fuera a vomitar, parecía como si un tráiler lo hubiese atropellado y lo peor es que al no tener sus recuerdos esa podía ser una posibilidad.

De manera tranquila trato de sentarse en la cama donde estaba acostado; sus ropas estaban sucias y un poco rasgadas, tenía la chaqueta que le había reglado su padre el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Sus ojos vagaron lentamente por la habitación dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su casa, más precisamente en su recamara. Era como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí, su librero estaba desordenado e incluso unos libros se encontraban en el piso, los cajones donde se encontraba su ropa estaban tirados y su ropa se encontraba en mochilas empacada junto a otras cosas.

"what the hell happened?" sus pensamientos eran confusos y no entendía mucho de lo que había pasado.

Trato de calmarse un poco tomando una botella de agua que estaba en su mesita de noche, había papeles tirados por todos lados y una foto yacía aun lado de dicha botella.

Una joven morena de ojos cafés al igual que su cabello se encontraba en un parque junto a su hermano.

–_"Jajaja vamos Alfred solo una foto"_–

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado de su cabeza, aquel recuerdo que paso tan fugazmente no sirvió de mucho y menos con el dolor que trajo consigo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche donde normalmente guardaba aspirinas por los constantes dolores de cabeza que tenía, más no pudo encontrar nada. Tal vez alguna de las criadas las movió o tal vez su padre, después de una de sus "platicas" tan agradables que tenía con su madre cada vez que hablaban por teléfono.

"Tal vez papá las dejo en la cocina" intento pararse sin caer, recargándose en la pared.

En cuanto salió de la habitación sintió como la atmosfera se hacía más pesada, casí como si alguien hubiera muerto dándole una mala sensación en el pecho. Bajó lentamente las escaleras casi arrepintiéndose de salir de su cuarto.

Todo parecía estar absolutamente a oscuras, solo parecía haber una pequeña vela en una mesa.

_-"Tengo miedo Alfred"-_

Nuevamente un recuerdo llego a su cabeza, era la misma joven de ojos cafés que aparecía en aquella foto solo que esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su cara parecía completamente de horror.

Y pronto él también se sintió aterrado, era como si aquellos recuerdos le pasaran los sentimientos de aquella joven.

–¿Alfred? – aquella voz fue tan débil que casi parecía un susurro haciendo que Alfred se sobresaltara un poco.

– ¿M-Matt? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todo está a oscuras? – tal parecía que su hermano no estaba tan desaparecido como creía.

–Shhh, baja la voz, no queremos que nos escuchen– cada vez tenia más y más preguntas y su hermano solo hacía que aparecieran más.

–¿Qué está pasando Matt?– volvió a preguntar.

–Debieron golpearte más fuerte de lo que pensé– dijo acercándose a la cabeza de su hermano un poco. –Maldición, no veo nada.

–Esto va de mal en peor– volvió a hablar Mathew –Tenemos que irnos y encontrar un lugar más seguro– dijo empezando a meter comida enlatada en unas mochilas.

–Mathew– su hermano menor se asombro un poco al escuchar como Alfred lo llamaba por su nombre completo, nunca lo hacía a menos que estuviera enojado o estuviera siendo completamente serio (lo cual casi nunca pasaba). –¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto en un tono firme.

–Zombis.


	2. bienvenidos al infierno

El mundo se había convertido literalmente en un infierno, los muertos habían a empezado a caminar entre los vivos y lo peor de todo... a devóralos

Mathew estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y al parecer el golpe que había recibido su hermano en el camino hacia su casa le había hecho perder la memoria.

–¿Zombis? –pregunto Alfred. Mat asintió lentamente.

–Tenemos que salir pronto, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí– dijo Mat antes de empezar a empacar las latas de comida silenciosamente.

–¿Donde están mamá y papá? – todavía seguían susurrando a pesar de los gritos de terror de afuera.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, Alfred esperando la respuesta de su hermano y Mathew sin saber que responder.

–No lo sé– dijo finalmente después de unos minutos mientras cerraba los ojos temiendo por la reacción su hermano.

Y por muy raro que fuera, su hermano seguía tranquilo con una mirada muy seria –También nos separamos de María– agarró todas las botellas de agua que su padre usaba para cuando los tres iban de casería y los metió a las mochilas.

–¿María? – Alfred parecía confundido.

–Con tantas personas corriendo y gritando nos alejamos de ella– explico.

–Matt, ¿quién es María?

Mathew se quedo helado ante la pregunta que acababa de hacer su hermano, sus manos temblaban un poco y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por el shock.

–¿Q-que quieres decir Al? – realmente no quería creer que se había olvidado completamente de aquella mujer que ambos habían querido tanto, claro que de diferentes maneras.

–Como que, ¿Que quiero decir?

–Al… tu… no la recuerdas ¿verdad? – pregunto aún sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Alfred simplemente negó con la cabeza. –Dios, no creí que el golpe fuera tan grave– susurro más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

–Vamos Alfred no puedes haberte olvidado de María, la cono conocemos desde hace casi dos años– dijo Mathew en un intento desesperado de hacer recordar a su hermano.

–He he, no se dé que estás hablando Mattie– dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza.

Matt se quedo en silencio unos minutos, tal vez era algo temporal, tal vez recuperaría la memoria poco a poco pero tal vez no, para saber eso tendría que llevarlo con un doctor y en este infierno sería imposible.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

vean mi bloooooog mas capis y mas informacioon :D

sa-96 ssdd. blogspot

quiten espacios nada mas :)


	3. Hasta el fin del mundo

Antonio se encontraba sentado en una pequeña cafetería cerca del aeropuerto, acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos solo para buscar a su "hermana" en la gran capital.

Ambos habían seguido en contacto desde la última vez que se vieron, pero desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos había dejado de llamar y los correos que mandaba eran muy pocos y eso lo hacía sentir bastante mal, ella siempre había sido como una hermana y él quería seguir siendo parte de su vida.

Antonio seguía metido en sus pensamientos, su cara usualmente feliz y alegre era ahora un ceño fruncido.

Un horrendo grito lo saco de sus pensamientos; inmediatamente volteo a la fuente proveniente del grito: una joven mujer de unos 25 años rubia de ojos azules, su piel blanca manchada con la sangre que había salpicado su brazo. A un lado de la mujer se encontraba un viejo de unos 70 años su ropa estaba llana de sangra su piel era de un azul-grisáceo y tenía una horrible herida en el cuello.

"¿Qué fue eso?" un ser humano no debería ser capaz de moverse con una herida tan fatal y menos morder a otras personas!

Varias personas se acercaron a socorrer a la joven mujer mientras otras intentaban detener al viejo fracasando en el intento.

La gente había empezado a gritar y a correr, nadie quería ser la próxima víctima de aquel anciano.

Antonio también había empezado a salir un poco más tranquilo no quería saber si había más de esas cosas y si las había, no quería estar ahí para cuando llegaran.

Estaba empezando a alterarse un poco, ¿y si había más de esas cosas? ¿Y si alguna de esas cosas había mordido a María? ¡Dios! ¡María! ¿Dónde estaría ella? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría sola? ¿Estaría con aquel acosador del que tanto le hablo?

Tenía que llegar con ella pronto y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien pero el problema era… ¿dónde estaba?

Había empezado a correr, él sabía donde estaba su casa y cuál era su escuela simplemente no sabía cómo llegar ahí, podría pedir indicaciones pero con toda la gente corriendo y gritando sería imposible que alguien le pudiera dar indicaciones.

Jamás estuvo tan asustado en toda su vida como lo estaba ahora

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

francamente no me gusto como me quedo este cap pero bueno D:


	4. Promise me

Arthur estaba completamente horrorizado, esas cosas habían invadido su oficina hace un par de minutos y ya tenían a más de la mitad de las personas desangradas o devoradas.

Estaban por todos lados y había pocas posibilidades de poder escapar ileso, pero no planeaba dejar a sus hermanos así, bueno al menos no a Peter, Scott podría arreglárselas solo.

Si tan solo pudiera llegar al closet y sacar una escoba o algo podría salir y tal vez encontrar algo mejor para su defensa.

"I have to get there" tenía que salir pronto de ahí o de lo contrario alguna de esas cosas lo podría atrapar.

Salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba escondido, afortunadamente esas cosas eran lentas, si corría no podrían atraparlo.

Agarro un escoba, rompió la parte inferior de esta y se dirigió a la salida, no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que llegar a la escuela costara lo que costara. Había prometido cuidar de Peter y aunque no quisiera también de Scott.

–_"Arthur, you have to take care of your brothers while we are out"_–_todavía podía recordar la dulce sonrisa de su madre._

–_"But mom, Scott is always giving me problems and Peter always cry when I go near to him"_

–_"Dear, you know the love you they…__just don't know how to show it"_– _adoraba todo lo que su madre le decía para poder hacerlo sentir mejor aunque sabía que no era verdad._

–_"Don't lie to me mom"_– _su madre soltó una pequeña carcajada._

–_"I´m not lying dear"_–_dijo mientras se acercaba mas a él – "you just have to promise that you are going to take care of your brothers when we are gone ok?"_

–_"I promise"_

Ese fue el ultimo día que vio a sus padres, lamentablemente su avión se estrello cuando venían de regreso dejando a Arthur a cargo de la familia. El dinero nunca fue problema sus padres eran ricos, pero ese dinero era simplemente para cosas realmente necesarias y para la escuela.

–I'm not going to break my promise, not now– dijo en un pequeño susurro.

El protegería a sus hermanos así fuera lo último que hiciese.


	5. En medio de la pesadilla

– Ve~ fratello, ¿dónde estás? – Feliciano murmuro. Había estado escondido en un pequeño armario que se encontraba en la cocina, escondiéndose de esas horribles creaturas. Su hermano Romano había tenido que salir al supermercado a comprar más suministros para el pequeño restaurante que tenían ambos.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, unos minutos después de que su hermano saliera esas cosas habían empezado a destruir todo.

En cuanto lograron entrar a la cocina entro en pánico, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue esconderse y mantenerse a salvo mientras pudiera.

Tenía la esperanza de que alguien llegara a rescatarlo, era obvio que no se quedaría ahí para siempre pero si aquellas creaturas no podían encontrarlo que podría asegurarle de que alguien vivo podría?

El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él nuevamente, ¿Qué pasaría si no lo encontraban?

– Ve~ ve~ ve~– empezó a hacer ese pequeño sonidito ligeramente mientras se asomaba un poco por la ventanita que tenia la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando el milagro ocurrió, justamente cuando se estaba asomando por la ventana vio a una joven muchacha entrar a la cocina y dispararles a esas cosas dejándolas tiradas en el piso.

Justamente después de "matar" a la ultima de esas horribles cosas empezó a buscar en cajones.

Feliciano salió lentamente acercándose despacio mientras la muchacha seguía buscando entre los cajones.

Tropezó con una sartén que se encontraba en el suelo haciendo que la joven se volteara bruscamente apuntando la pistola hacia su cabeza.

– V-ve~ n-no dispares– sus lagrimas empezaban a salir por sus ojos.

– L-lo lamento– dijo la joven bajando la pistola – no te han mordido ¿verdad?

– No– fue su única respuesta.

– ¿Tienes amigos, familia o algún compañero? – pregunto mientras se ponía a buscar nuevamente.

– M-mi hermano, pero él no está aquí– en ese instante la muchacha se volteo y le entrego un cuchillo.

– ¿Ehhh? – él no quería enfrentarse a esas cosas tan asquerosas.

– Si vas a venir conmigo te necesitare armado

– P-pero yo no quiero pelear– todavía no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

– no lo harás– exclamo alegremente –simplemente necesitas algo con que protegerte en caso de que yo no pueda.

Feliciano asintió muy contento, estaba feliz de tener a alguien con estar en aquella pesadilla


	6. All together

–¡Vamos Raivis!– dijo llamando la atención de su amigo quien se negaba a salir de la habitación.

–N-no lo sé Pete… ¿no sería mejor si esperamos a que alguien nos venga a ayudar? – dijo temblando un poco.

–Ya hemos esperado demasiado, además ya viste lo que les paso a todos– siguió tratando de convencerlo de salir.

–P-pero…– Raivis intento protestar ante las ideas ridículas de su amigo más sin embargo fue algo imposible.

–¡Vamos! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre! ¡Si nosotros no salimos ellos entraran! – Peter estaba empezando a enfadarse con Raivis, esas cosas no tardarían en entrar y por más que quisiera a su amigo no pensaba en sacrificarse.

–¿Y-y a donde iríamos Peter?– dijo Raivis alzando un poco la voz.

–No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que alguna de esas cosas venga a arrancarme la cabeza– dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta del salón donde se encontraba.

Peter miro a los alrededores cuidadosamente, no había señal de ninguna creatura y todo parecía estar despejado.

Salió lentamente intentando no hacer ruido para no atraer la atención de algún zombi mientras que Raivis lo seguía lentamente de cerca.

Ambos se encontraban en el segundo piso de la escuela, tenían que recorrer bastantes pasillos para poder llegar a las escaleras y sin tener nada con que protegerse sus únicas opciones eran correr.

Siguieron recorriendo los largos pasillos de la escuela, todo estaba completamente lleno de sangre junto a varios restos de alumnos.

El tan solo ver los restos de lo que podían haber sido compañeros hizo que Raivis sintiera unas horribles nauseas.

'Crack'

El pequeño sonido hizo que ambos se giraran inmediatamente solo para ver una de esas horribles cosas prácticamente encima de Raivis.

Peter inmediatamente intento apartarlo pero solo consiguió que el zombi lo azotara en contra de la pares y que Raivis se tirara al piso.

Raivis siguió forcejeando intentando quitárselo de encima empujándolo en el pecho tratando de evitar que este le mordiera, sentía un nudo en la garganta y su visión se ponía borrosa por las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

De pronto dejo de sentir el peso del zombi; abrió sus ojos lentamente aún asustado de que aquella cosa siguiera ahí.

– ¿Estás bien?– un chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio/castaño con un bate en la mano.

Raivis asintió torpemente tratando de salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba, mientras que el compañero de aquel joven que había sido su salvador había ido a revisar a Peter.

– ¿No lo mordieron verdad? – le pregunto mientras se agachaba manteniendo una distancia segura.

–N-no– respondió.

–Está bien, simplemente se golpeo un poco fuerte la cabeza– el chico paso su brazo por los hombros de Peter para sostenerlo.

Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación más cercana la cual resulto ser el salón de maestros. Todo estaba vacío, había un poco de sangre en la puerta pero a pesar de eso todo lo demás estaba limpio.

–G-gracias– murmuro Raivis mientras se sentaba en una silla, los dos jóvenes simplemente asintieron suavemente.

–Tenemos que tener cuidado con esas cosas– dijo el chico de ojos verdes tirándose en un sillón tratando de relajarse.

–Esto se ha convertido en un fastidio– su compañero quien había estado cargando a Peter lo dejo sentado en otro sillón.

–Teníamos que hacerlo Salvatore– dijo pasando una mano por su cabello con uno tono irritado.

–No teníamos que, simplemente quisiste hacerlo– dijo Salvatore recargando su barbilla en su mano –A veces no se que piensas Oliver– soltó un suspiro pesadamente.

–No importa lo que digas Salva teníamos que hacerlo.

–Solo espero que Gwen esté bien– después de eso todo quedo en silencio.


	7. Tal vez solo tal vez

**Tal vez... solo tal vez todavía nos queda un poco de esperanza.**

…reiniciando programa…

Iniciando sistema…

Comenzando operación:

Contraataque

* * *

><p>Su cabeza se sentía ligera y su cuerpo parecía estar flotando, todo estaba a oscuras no podía ver absolutamente nada, intento reclinarse un poco esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad de la habitación.<p>

No podía identificar en donde se encontraba, la habitación parecía ser algo parecido a un laboratorio abandonado lleno de papeles, tubos de ensayo rotos y vidrios por todos lados.

_-"Quiero los informes del experimento 081148"-_

_-"Su cuerpo está reaccionando negativamente al antivirus"-_

La joven dio un pequeño gemido de dolor sujetándose la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor.

"T-tengo que salir de aquí" el pánico se apodero de ella.

Ignorando el hecho de que no tenia ropa puesta y que muy apenas podía mover las piernas sin sentir aquel horrible dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, intento pararse de aquella camilla en la en que se encontraba.

Salió de la habitación y asomándose lentamente empezó a ver los pasillos que parecían de hospital las luces parpadeaban y había una que otra lámpara colgando del techo.

Intento caminar sosteniéndose de las paredes tratando de no caer acercándose con pasos torpes a la puerta.

Las calles estaban desiertas había carros abandonados, las ventanas de las tiendas estaban rotas, había cuerpos desfigurados por todos lados.

Camino por un tiempo buscando aunque fuera una pequeña señal de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, algo que le dijera que es lo que había pasado y entonces lo vio…. La silueta de un hombre se veía a lo lejos justo en frente de una tienda de comida.

Se cerco lentamente siendo detenida únicamente por el insoportable dolor en sus piernas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver al hombre voltear lentamente haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos en shock y horror observando el horrible aspecto del señor: su rostro estaba totalmente desfigurado, le colgaba un ojo, le faltaba la mitad del brazo y su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de sangre.

El horror la paralizo completamente y finalmente sucumbiendo al dolor de sus piernas cayó al suelo.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, escuchando los sonidos de aquella creatura y un par de golpes.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando por fin abrió los ojos pudo ver a tres jóvenes entre 17 a 19 años.

Uno de ellos de pelo castaño obscuro estaba encima de aquella creatura desfigurada encajando un cuchillo justo en medio de la cabeza mientras otros dos corrían hacia ella.

Una joven de pelo castaño un poco arriba de la cintura se acerco hacia ella inmediatamente mientras que su pelinegro compañero se quedo totalmente embobado viendo a la joven tirada en el piso.

–Wow– exclamo aun viéndola fijamente y con la boca abierta.

–¡Yong Soo! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces y ayúdame! – grito la castaña acercándose rápidamente a la chica tirada en el piso.

Se arrodillo junto a ella quitándose la mochila de la espalda y sacando una manta morada – ¿te ha mordido? – pregunto envolviéndola con la manta.

La joven se aferro fuertemente a la manta mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

–Hay que irnos a un lugar seguro– dijo la joven castaña a sus dos compañeros quienes solo asintieron.

–¿Puedes moverte?– pregunto el joven de pelo castaño con una expresión seria viendo como la chica tumbada en el piso trataba de pararse inútilmente para luego negar con la cabeza.

Entre los dos de sus compañeros la levantaron cuidadosamente para luego entrar en una tienda vacía y con las ventanas todavía intactas.

–Tengo un par de ropas que te podrían quedar– dijo la joven castaña sacando varias cosas de su mochila –Por cierto, me llamo Mei.

La joven agarro las cosas que Mei le había ofrecido –Chicos, hagan guardia la llevare a otra habitación para que pueda cambiarse– le dijo mei a sus compañeros.

–Mei– el joven castaño llamo su nombre haciendo que esta se volteara solo para verlo extender su brazo hacia ella con un cuchillo en la mano.

–Por si acaso– dijo causando una leve sonrisa en Mei.

–Gracias Xiang– dijo agarrando el cuchillo.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron hacia una habitación recorriendo casi toda la tienda con mucho cuidado.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– pregunto Mei a lo cual la joven respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Mei se volteo esperando a que terminara de cambiarse, cerrando los ojos empezó a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido bajando su guardia por unos minutos.

Cuando la joven término de cambiarse toco ligeramente el hombro de Mei haciendo saltara un poco.

–Oh claro– dijo Mei saliendo de su transe.

–¿Y cuál es tu nombre?– dijo la castaña tratando de hacer una conversación.

–H-hahn– dijo forzando su voz para que sus palabras pudieran salir poniendo su mano en su garganta por el dolor que sintió al hablar.

–¿Te duele?– pregunto Mei viendo como Hahn hacia una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Hahn asintió levemente acercándose a los compañeros de Mei.

–Vamos por comida y nos vamos– dijo Xiang mirando por la puerta.

–Aww ¿no podemos descansar un poco?– dijo Yong soo haciendo un puchero –Me duelen las piernas daze~

–No podemos Yong soo, en un par de horas anochecerá y todavía tenemos que buscar en donde dormir– explicó Mei.

–Bien– dijo rendido.

–Quien sabe, tal vez podríamos encontrar a alguien más– dijo Mei tristemente mirando fijamente al piso.

–Tal vez– repitió quedamente Xiang.


	8. Compañeros en el apocalipsis

–Ah… _mon dieu_… cuando llegue aquí nunca esperé que algo así pasara– dijo suspirando pesadamente.

Francis se encontraba solo tratando de escabullirse por las calles ensangrentadas de Washington. Había estado corriendo toda la mañana tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro donde poder ocultarse.

Su visita turística había acabado siendo una masacre en alguna película cliché de horror.

"Nunca me ha gustado la sangre" en su rostro se notaba claramente su disgusto.

–¡Cuidado! – una voz a sus espaldas intentó advertirle del peligro que se encontraba acechándolo, pero aquella advertencia había sido demasiado tarde, un zombi se había lanzado justo encima de él. Francis tenía sus manos en los hombros de aquella horrenda creatura tratando de evitar que esté lo mordiera.

Entre los gemidos y forcejeos del zombi, pudo escuchar pasos acelerados que se acercaban hacía donde él se encontraba.

¡PAZ!

Con un fuerte golpe el zombi se encontraba junto a la pared con el cuello torcido y totalmente inmóvil.

–_M-merci_– incorporándose lentamente pudo observar a su salvador: un joven de ojos verdes y de cabello de un rubio un poco obscuro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus cejas.

– _You're french_– fue lo primero que dijo.

–Ah… _oui, _lo soy – dijo poniéndose de pie, extrañado ante el comentario del rubio.

Sin ninguna otra palabra el joven de los verdes se volteo comenzando a correr con Francis detrás de él.

–Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy– dijo el francés tratando de correr al mismo tiempo que Arthur.

–Arthut Kirkland– contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

–Encantado Arthur.

–¿Por qué estas siguiéndome? –pregunto Arthur con un tono irritado.

–Creo que sería mejor estar juntos–dijo esperando que el rubio no se negara.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente Arthur volteo a ver a Francis. Soltando un suspiro y con su mano sobando el puente de su nariz habló de forma exasperada:

–Lisent, Francis ¿right? – el francés solo asintió –Puedes seguirme…–el ojiazul sonrió ligeramente –…pero…– Francis espero pacientemente la condición que Arthur le iba a poner –… en el momento en que te vuelvas un estorbo no dudare en dejarte atrás ¿escuchaste bien? – dijo firmemente como si de un soldado se tratase.

Francis simplemente asintió sin decir palabra alguna. Al menos ahora ya no estaba solo.


End file.
